Lynn's Very Own First Episode
Lynn's Very Own First Episode is the pilot episode for The Loud House spin-off series The Adventures of Lynn Loud. The episode premiered on May 20, 2016. The episode was written by TrevorPhillips, Calaz, and TheAnimatorCartoonistDude. Next Episode: Stuck in Detention Characters *Lynn Loud ( Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) *Lincoln Loud (Voiced by Andrea Libman) *Lucas Nelson (Voiced by Kath Soucie) *Lori Loud (Voiced by Cathy Cavadini) *Leni Loud (Voiced by Denise Oliver) *Luna Loud (Voiced by Cree Summer) *Luan Loud (Voiced by Eden Riegel) *Lucy Loud (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Lana Loud (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Lola Loud (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Lisa Loud (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Lily Loud (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Mr. Loud (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Mrs. Loud (Voiced by Jennifer Seguin) Summary After Lynn starts her own show after getting tips from Lincoln, she talks about everyday life from her perspective and her problem solving. Plot The episode begins with Lincoln recording a new episode of his show, where he talks about how in a family as big as the Louds, you wouldn't expect when a sister barges in your room. As Lincoln is talking about this, Lynn barges in and asks if he can use Lincoln's video camera. Lincoln says he can use his video camera, then Lynn leaves and asks Luna if she can play drums. Luna says she can give Lynn her old drums, and she will buy her sticks. Lucy then recites her poem, "Drums", which Lynn does not want to hear and yells at Lucy. Lynn goes back to her room, where Lincoln gives her the video camera. As soon as she gets the camera, Lynn tells the audience how annoying it is having to share a room with Lucy. Lynn then smells Lily's diaper and has Leni change it. She fails the first two times, but she gets it right the third time. Lynn then asks Lori to take her to soccer practice, but Lori wants Lynn to make up her bed first. Lynn has Lori do her own chore, and says that Leni will drive her instead, but Lori says she doesn't have her license. Lynn then explains to Lori how it was her fault she didn't get her license, and Lori finally accepts her offer to take her to soccer practice. As Lynn is getting her uniform on, Lincoln asks Lynn if she can come, but she says it's just soccer practice and not a game. She then tells Lincoln that she is getting the sweet spot, which leads to Lynn, Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily fighting over the sweet spot. Lynn then explains to the audience how her family fights over everything, and she then says to Lincoln and her sisters that she gets the sweet spot because it is her practice. The scene then cuts to soccer practice, where Lynn is whispering to Lucas a plan to always pass her. As soon as they are done discussing the plan, a one minute montage of their soccer practice takes place. After the montage, Lucas tells Lynn that she is easily the best player on her team, and Lynn thanks him. Lucas then asks Lynn if she wants to play Madden NFL online with him that night, which Lynn accepts the offer. Lynn then explains to the audience about Lucas and how he is his boyfriend. Lori then pulls up, and the scene cuts to the living room. The family is fighting over who gets the video games first. Lynn tells the audience about how the family fights over video games and how she always has a plan. She then puts the plan into action and comes up to Luan. As soon as she was about to come downstairs to play, Lynn shows Luan her big jokebook, which gets Luan distracted. Lori then comes downstairs, and Lynn follows her and takes her phone, which makes Lori angry. Lynn then gives Lori her phone back and she tells Lynn she wasn't going to play video games anyways. She then tells the audience that in case everything else fails, she can just ask her parent(s) to play. Lynn goes into Mrs. Loud (her mother)'s room and asks her if she can play. Mrs. Loud says yes, but only for one hour because Luna really wants to play Guitar Hero. Lynn then goes to tell the family that mom said she can play, and then they all leave and find something else to do. Lynn then gets on Madden NFL online and invites Lucas to chat. They then play the match, where they are both on the St. Louis Rams (now Los Angeles Rams) and then another montage, this one lasting 30 seconds, happens where they are playing the match. Their team are about to win the match, in which an hour has passed and Luna asks to play Guitar Hero. They win the match, and Lucas asks if they want to play again. Lynn at first says yes, but then she looks at an annoyed Luna, and changes her mind. Lynn and Lucas then talk about how short of a time she gets to play video games, and finally gives Luna a turn. As soon as she starts playing, Mrs. Loud calls them for dinner and tells Luna she can pause it and continue playing after dinner. Lynn then smells fast food, and asks Mr. Loud (her father) if she ordered fast food. He says yes, and she then proceeds to the kiddie table. Lynn got a meatball sandwich, her favorite, and as soon as she begins eating, Lola throws a chicken nugget at her. Luan then proclaims a foodfight is beginning, which leads to a big foodfight with the rest of her family. After Lori squirts mustard into Lynn's eye, she snaps and exclaims that she is going to eat on the couch. As soon as she gets on the couch, she tells the audience about how her family frequently gets into large foodfights, especially on pizza night and fast food night, as well as how eating on the couch gives you more benefits, and she then continues eating. After dinner is over, Luna begins playing Guitar Hero again, which Lynn thinks is too loud. One hour later, she ends the episode by telling the audience about her everyday life and how the whole family gets chaotic at times. Transcript Lynn's Very First Episode/Transcript Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud episodes Category:Spin-off episodes Category:Pilots Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon